Hetalia High
by hetaliafangirl98
Summary: Ariyana gets accepted into a top-notch private school that accepts students from around the world. Making friends, drama, boy troubles, grades, and teachers. Rated T for cussing. Hetalia characters are the students. Sucky summary. I do not own Hetalia PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hetalia High chapter 1~**_  
_

**I do not own Hetalia.  
**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_The sound of my alarm clock cut off as I slammed my hand down on the snooze button. I lifted my head with great effort and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked at my clock which read 6:30 a.m. "Good I have time to get ready for school." I thought as I lifted myself up from the comfort of my bed. Today was going to be my first day attending Hetalia High, a huge private school for students from all over the world. A pretty weird name if you asked me. My name is Ariyana, a teenager that just moved here from the state of Kansas. I have medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, black glasses, and is a total anime freak. My dad is in the army so I move around a lot, which means I don't really have any close friends. This year will be different though, because I moved here to stay with my aunt so no moving to a different house or anything like that. This school only accepts certain students so my mom said go for it, and here I am now, getting ready for my first day. My outfit consists of a hot pink tank top, a v-neck cardigan with horizontal black and white stripes, black jeans, and my black knee-high converse. I made sure I had all of my school supplies in my backpack and then trudged down stairs. I popped some bread in the toaster and waited. My mind wandered off as I thought about what this school would be like. They say it's only for the rich and famous, unless your incredibly smart and get a scholarship. I'm kind of worried they will kick me out if I get a B! I have to be really focused in this school. I wonder if I'll meet any friends, or a "special" someone. Will there be drama? My thoughts instantly cut back to reality when the toaster went off and I got the butter out. Soon I had finished my breakfast, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and walked out the door. I lived within walking distance of the school so I would get there in about 5 minutes. I was 2 minutes away from school when I heard someone running up from behind me. I was going to turn around to see who it was, but apparently they were running WAY to fast. They trampled over me and sped away. "HEY YOU JERKS!" I shouted, though they were well out of hearing range. The best I could make out of them was that there were 3 of them, one had brown hair, one blonde, and one... with white hair? Do I need new glasses? Maybe he was albino. "Pardon me, but do you need herp?" I heard a voice say. I tilted my head up from my spot on the ground and saw... A rather attractive Japanese teen with straight black hair and dark brown eyes. "N-no I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though." I said with a stutter, my cheeks dusted with pink. I got up and he said, "Are you arright? I saw them run you over. They are arways rike that so they arways run into troubre." "It's fine really, I just fell. So I'm guessing you go to Hetalia High?" "Yes I do. Wourd you rike me to accompany you there?" my face turned pink as I said, "Sure!" we walked the rest of the way to school, both of our faces a light we got to the school, we parted and left to go to our own classes, but I stopped at my locker first. I twisted the lock and tried to open it, but to no avail. "Dammit. Stupid freakin locker is going to make me late for class." I muttered under my breath. "Wow you have a colorful language chica, just like my little Lovi~" I turned swiftly around to see a guy with ruffled brown hair and bright green eyes inches away from my face. "He is really cute- wait what am I thinking? This is your first day! Damn, are all of the guys at this school hot?" I thought as my face lit up with a blush. "Whoa your face looks like a tomato! I love tomatoes!" he said while still incredibly close to my face. My face got even redder and I said, "Ummmm can you help me with my locker? It wont open." "Sure... I never caught your name." he said with a warm smile. "Ariyana, and I never got yours either." I said, returning the smile. "My name is Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What is your locker combination?" "10, 24, 20." he twisted the lock again and again and finally opened the troublesome lock. "Thanks Antonio! I owe you one." "De nada chica!" he said, while walking away. I grabbed the books that I needed for my next few classes, stuffed my backpack in my locker, and walked to my first period class which was World History.I walked in and looked around for a seat. There were only three other students in the room at the moment. A honey blonde girl with blue-gray eyes, a blonde girl with freckles all over her body and blue glasses, and a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and glasses. They all looked at me as I walked in the room and the brunette said, "Hi what's your name?" "Ariyana." I say kind of shyly. "I'm Hollie! Your new here right? Well we have like 45 minutes till the bell rings so we can chat." the honey blonde said. "My name is Liz and this is Auna." the brunette said gesturing towards the other blonde. I walked over and took a seat next to Liz. "Nice to meet you guys! So what do you want to talk about?" "Well..." Hollie said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Do you have a crush yet?!" she said with a sudden outburst. My face was full of shock when I said, "It's our first day! Never mind the first class of our first day!" my mind wondered to Antonio and the Japanese guy who walked me to school... CRAP I FORGOT TO ASK HIM HIS NAME! I face-palmed and my new friends looked at me weirdly. "Um are you ok?" Hollie said with a laugh. "Sorry, I'm just really... Guarded about who I like... And I've only met two guys so far, one who I don't even know the name of. That's why I face-palmed by the way, because I forgot to ask him. And is it just me, or is all of the guys here hot?" i said, spilling out my feelings. The words just tumbled out of my mouth. I guess i felt like i could trust these girls. "Ooh looks like Ariyana developed some crushes!" Liz said with a smirk. "Who are they?" Auna asked. I blushed and said, "There is Antonio who helped me open my locker, and this Japanese boy who walked me to school. I've only just met them though, and school hasn't even started." "So you like a member of the bad touch trio, and Kiku Honda. Hmmmm... They're decent i suppose, but i prefer a certain German that goes by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt." Hollie said with a blush. "What does he look like?" i asked curious to know who Hollie liked. "He has blonde slicked back hair and blue eyes. He's german and kind of strict, but he's a softie on the inside." she said sort of dreamily. "Is he the only person you like?" i asked. "No i also like this guy named Arthur Kirkland. He's British and he has really thick eyebrows. He believes in magic and is a bit of a tsundere but i like him." she smiled. "What about you Auna? Who do you like?" "I like this guy named Francis Bonnefoy, he has long, blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. He is fucking sexy as hell." Auna said with dead seriousness. "Okaaaaaaayyyy... Liz?" "I like Ludwig's brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's an albino and he is freaking awesome! I also like Alfred F. Jones, he has blonde hair and glasses, and usually wears a bomber jacket." "What does the F stand for?" i asked. "Well it stands for F-" "FAAAAAAAAT!" Liz got interrupted by Hollie. "Why you little-" that's when students started filing in through the doors so we decided to stop talking about our crushes. The first student to enter was Ludwig, sitting right next to Hollie. "Guten morgen." he said with a curt nod. I looked at Hollie and she was grinning to herself. Next a boy with auburn hair color and a curl sticking out of the side of his head skipped in, said "ciao" to everyone, an sat down next to Ludwig. I'm guessing he was Italian. Another boy stalked in right after the Italian, and he looked exactly like him except for that his hair was dark brown and his curl was on the opposite side of his head. He sat down in the seat right next to me, and he said in a gruff tone, "Hey, my name's Lovino." hmmm... Why would he talk to me? He's really attractive. He seems like he'd be a tsundere. Oh, maybe he's the guy Antonio was talking about! Oh my gosh Ariyana, not another crush. Then Kiku walked in and sat right in front of me. He turned around and said, "I never got to ask you your name. Mine is Kiku Honda." "Ariyana." I said with a smile. He smiled and turned back around. Francis sauntered in and sat beside Auna. Other students came in and sat down. Then the teacher shut the door when the bell rang and said, "Is anyone absent?" as if the absent people would answer. I rolled my eyes. Then the door slammed open and in came the albino that ran me over. "Suck it losers! The awesome Gilbert has arrived!" So he's the one that Liz likes. The teacher sighed and said, "Go to your seat Gilbert." he ran to his seat next to Liz and sat on the desk top. "So Teach, what are we learning today?" Gilbert said sarcastically. "Since it's the first day, everybody will introduce their selves." Everyone groaned because we had to do this every year."Ok class we will start with Francis and go down the line. Everyone must go stand at the front of the room, say their name and two things about themselves, then sit back down." Francis then strutted to the front of the room and said, "Bonjour, ladies and gentleman. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and I am from France." "You don't say?" i muttered under my breath and Liz snickered. "Coming from the country of love, i am quite the passionate lover, to both genders might I add." he said with a wink. In the corner of my eye I saw Auna blush. I rolled my eyes in disgust and continued to listen. The teacher frowned at what Francis said. "Francis i think that's enough. Auna your turn." Auna walked up to the front as Francis passed her, winking as he did. "My name is Auna and some things about me is that i don't like hugs-" "On hon hon hon I think i can change that mon cher." Francis said in a suggestive tone. Auna blushed and continued. "and I'm allergic to many things, mainly perfume." she went and sat down while Gilbert ran to the front of the room. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt! Awesome name right? Well some awesome things about me is that i'm the most awesomest person in the whole universe, and I love pancakes!" then Liz went up there and said, "Hi, my name is Liz and I FREAKIN LOVE ANIME!" she shouted. I stood up and said while pointing at her, "YOUR AWESOME!" but when i realized what I had done subconsciously, my face lit up a brilliant red and I sat down. Liz then continued. "The second thing is that my favorite animal is a fox." It was my turn so I walked to the front. "Hello, my name is Ariyana and I really like anime too! The second thing is that I want to travel when I grow up and become a game designer." I went and sat down, becoming more calm with everybody's eyes off of me as Lovino walked up. Before he had a chance to speak, the teacher had to go out in the hall to discuss something with another teacher so she said to go on with the introductions. "Hey dumb asses, my name is Lovino Vargas." He's lucky the teacher had to be called out or he'd get in serious trouble. "I like tomatoes and pizza, and people say i cuss a lot, and they need to mind their own damn business those bastards." he said and went back to his seat. The teacher came in the room right after Lovino was done introducing himself. Then Hollie walked up and said, "My name is Hollie. I can speak multiple languages and I love german food!" she said as she glanced at Ludwig, his face held curiosity and interest. Then he got up and went to the front. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. My favorite food is wurst and-" "HE'S NEVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" Gilbert bursted out loud. Ludwig's face went red as he said, "Well that's two things so," he walked back towards his seat, but not before smacking Gilbert upside the head. The teacher gave a disapproving look and then said, "Feliciano, it's your turn." said boy skipped up to the front and said, "Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas! I love pasta and my best friend is Ludwig!~" a very energetic looking boy ran up to the front and shouted, "HEY GUYS! My name is Alfred F. Jones! AND IM THE HERO! The F in my name stands for-" "FAAAAT!" Hollie yelled. "That's the 7th time someone has said that... I'm not fat. I'm just well-muscled." Alfred whimpered. He went to his seat and pouted. "Bloody hell your weak." a guy with thick eyebrows said as he walked up. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, I enjoy cooking and i believe in magic." Alfred snickered a bit when Arthur mentioned cooking, but slipped back into his bad mood. Than yet another person walked up to the front. "Konnichiwa, my name is Kiku Honda. I am from Japan and I sense the mood and refrain from speaking." "very mysterious..." i thought in my head. Then a really tall student walked up. "Hello. My name is Ivan Braginski. I have a little and big sister, and I love sunflowers. It is impossible to dislike sunflowers, da?" he said with menace in his voice, yet with a childish smile still on his face. Everyone shuddered or at least winced. After Ivan had finished, the bell rang. "Well good thing everyone introduced themselves! You are dismissed!" the teacher said. "I didn't get to go..." a soft voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a guy with wavy blonde hair, glasses, and a long curl sticking out of his hair. Apparently no one took notice to him because everyone left for their 2nd period class. Even the teacher left. "What's your name?" i asked. "My name is Matthew Williams. Normally people don't notice me so I don't really have any friends except for Gilbert and my twin brother Alfred, but sometimes even they don't notice me." I felt sorry for Matthew, and he was really cute. Dammit Ariyana! Control your freakin feelings! "Well i noticed you, so do you wanna be my friend?" Matthew blushed and said in a whisper-like voice, "Yes! What is your next class?" I smiled and said, "Study hall. You?" "Same." "Okay then let's walk together."Me and Matthew walked into Study hall to see nobody there yet. "Wow, a lot of people stop by their lockers way too much." Matthew nodded and we sat at the back table. We were just chatting as more people flooded into the room. Alfred came in and saw me, recognition in his gaze. "Yo Ariyana! You were just in my other class! Why are you sitting all alone?" I looked at Matthew and then back at Alfred. "You seriously cant see your own brother?" i said gesturing towards Matthew. Alfred's eyes widened as he said, "Whoa! Matt your a ninja!" Matthew started to look depressed so i gave him a small hug. "It's okay Matthew! I can see you!" he blushed and said thanks. Then Antonio walked in and sat at my table. "Hola chica! I didn't know I had this class with you!" "Hey Antonio." Then Lovino walked in, sat right next to me at the table, and said, "So you know the tomato bastard. Humph." "Nice to see you too Lovi~" i said with a smirk, deciding to use Antonio's nickname. Lovino's face went red and he turned towards Antonio. "You damn bastard! Why did you tell her your nickname for me!?" "Because she behaves a little bit like you Lovi~, so i mentioned you and called her cute~" "Tch. Whatever." he said trying to hide his blush. I snickered and he glared at me with the blush still on his face. "What are you laughing at ragazza?" "Oh nothing worth mentioning." i said and turned to Alfred who was saying something. "Yo dudes, we should totally play truth or dare because the Teach' said we could just talk this period because he gotta get some work done." "Sounds good!" so Matthew, Alfred, Antonio, lovino, and i started playing. "Matthew, truth or dare!?" Alfred asked. "U-uhh, truth." "Where did you learn your awesome ninja skills!?" "They aren't n-ninja skills, eh! Nobody notices me!" i think he intended to yell, but it seems Mattie never does with his cute whisper-like voice. *mental slap* "get it together Ariyana!" i thought inside my head. "A-Ariyana? U-ummmm can you hear me?" Matthew said while waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry Mattie! I was kind of zoned out. What did you say?" "Truth or dare, eh?" "Oh, hmmmmmmm... Truth. I'm a scaredy cat leave me alone." "D-Did you develop any crushes y-yet?" "O.O I-is it too late to pick dare?" "He dares you to answer that question!" Alfred said while pointing an accusing finger at me with a smirk on his face. Everybody was leaning towards me in anticipation to know the answer because face it, when it comes to crushes everybody wants to know. "U-ummmmmm..." i said with a blush on my face looking at each of them in the eyes. "yes. ANTONIO! Truth or dare?" "dare~" "hmmmmm... I dare you to stand up and do the Macarena." He then got up and started dancing. Everybody was staring at him with a WTF face. When he finished, he sat down and said, "Ok Lovi~ truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do YOU have a crush~?" "T-that's none of your damn business!" "But Ariyana had to answer~" Lovino glanced at me then glared at his desk with a blush in his face. "...yes. Oi dumbass, truth or dare?" he said looking pointedly at Alfred. "The hero would obviously choose dare!" "I dare you to stand up and announce to the whole class that you are a dumbass who always pretends to be the hero." Alfred's face looked crestfallen as he stood up. "I am a dumbass who always pretends to be the hero." he sat down and sulked. I patted his back. "It's ok Al. Hey when does this class end?" Matthew checks his watch and says quietly, "In about 20 minutes." "Ok. Well Alfred, it's your turn to ask somebody." "Ok."

* * *

**I need more dares and truths! . grrrrrrrrrr... gotta brain storm. I have had so much school work, and im just flat out lazy. I need to start working on my other story. Well i'll be typing the next chapter. i will hopefully post later this month. Please feel free to leave a comment. ^-^**


End file.
